mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigating on Ward
Ward's family had broken out of Republic prison and continued their minor anti-Republic operations that the council suspected them of doing. They expected Ward was helping them like his past turning to the dark side where a younger Burn had beat him down before blowing up the base, thinking Ward would die. Burn was sent in to spy on their new Dantooine reported location. Burn entered the large property and found two dead Jedi on the grass. A fellow Shadow he recognized and had trained with as a padawan and had often met with in the lounge http://i.imgur.com/oqq2ZIZ.png . Burn felt a wave of sadness take over him but he managed to quell it, trying to stick to the code and he went over and found another, one he did not recognize and feeling to have died at a different time then his friend http://i.imgur.com/I6OU7kN.png and Burn noticed they had been stabbed in the back. Burn noticed an assassin also come behind him and turned around quickly and sliced them down and as he saw the family hearing the assassin's scream of pain and rush out he ran off and ran into a cantina to avoid detection, having messed up there. Cantina Burn was cornered by a few gangsters and they demanded money. He mind tricked them away and under his clothes, similar to the Jedi who had died, hid a lightsaber deciding he did not want grass stains on his better clothing- his armor. He got a drink and at night fall returned to the property Spying Burn snuck across the grass and noticed they had a few dogs. The dogs were about to bark but he used his control on beasts to make them calm and then got them to go away. He then saw inside the house as he got closer- they were performing Sith rituals and were contacting a group of a hired private army via a holoritual and gave them the orders to proceed with the anti-Republic base's armoring on a planet they did not speak of. Burn saw them study some holocrons, the father, sister, and mother and even Ward and he unlocked more control over force lightning. Burn was disturbed by this and saw a Jedi prisoner released and forced to fight them http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070425142416/starwars/images/b/b8/Kavar_fight.jpg but they were executed despite Ward's slight protest. Burn got around the back and noticed how they were killing training droids, no longer in the meditating nor contacting chambers. A good day of preparing. Soon we will have our revenge on the Jedi after we unlock few more secrets and our bases are prepared. It will be a matter of weeks. stated the father, corruption of the dark side showing in his face. Action Burn broke in and woke the siblings of Ward up and stabbed them, gravely injuring them, punched Ward out and stated his wishes that they died after he woke Ward up. Ward was sad and tended to his families injuries, not replying to Burn but knew it was his fault he had not stopped them. Burn warned him that if he had to return they would all die and he lead in his ExplorCorps ship he had borrowed as judging by his scanners, the turrets the family set up were v-21 shorteys, cheap and could only detect bigger ships as they were not too accurate and would often detect birds as enemies and alert the entire place to a false alarm and would take out innocent wild fire, concerning some people. Burn destroyed the holocrons, all of them with the force, slamming them into each other and shattering them and he also claimed the lightsabers of the siblings of Ward to return them to the council and returned to Coruscant. The End NEXT Republic series: Issue 1: Evil artifacts